leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lux/Trivia
General * was first called (German: 'final sparkle') later renamed in V1.0.0.144 and ultimately renamed again in V1.0.0.145 to its current incarnation at playerbase request. ** All three names reference from while the ability itself resembles by from . * Lux and used to have the most jokes (each has 4) until getting surpassed by (5) and later by (6 with his Visual Update) * Lux was named after Lūx (Latin: '(the/a) light', international unit for luminescence) * Lux's 'Champion Spotlight' differs from the others in that her designer herself (Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi) explains how she plays and even gives some tips. * According to Alex 'CaptainLx' Lehman one of Lux's abilities was named 'Luminance Fräulein' (German: 'Luminous Lady') during production (it would appear this is where her title 'the Lady of Luminosity' comes from) * Lux is the third champion (the others being and ) to be announced and then have her model redesigned before going live (Lux's was conceived after a drawing by NA Summoner 'Katertot' who would later become Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Quotes * references It's Over 9000! from . * references . * references John 'Hannibal' Smith from . * and reference Yosemitebear62's video. * and reference from . * references Shoop Da Whoop. * In Polish localization Lux says "Light? I carry it in myself" referencing the song 'Light, you carry it in yourself'. Skins ; * She was inspired by and is based on from . ; * She references from . ; * She might have infiltrated 's archives. * She references from . * She resembles from . ; * She resembles from . * Her outfit might be referencing from . ; * She might be referencing the from . * She shares this theme with , , , and . ; * The background resembles the Emberworks from . * She shares this theme with . * She references the genre from . ** Her outfit references from . ** Her staff and star effects reference from . ** Her hairstyle references from . ** Her dance references (a side-by-side comparison can be seen here) ** Her references the titular Sailor Moon. ** Her Outfit, Recall, Wand and Dance References can be seen here * She shares this theme with , , , and . *This is the fourth skin released in the ultimate tier. *At 10 forms, Lux surpasses for the skin with the most forms. ** Each form has a unique recall animation, particle effects and VO. *Her quotes vary from each element and her expressive tone changes. ** She is voiced by Carrie Keranen, who also voices Lux. ** Additionally she has different quotes for each element which target specific elemental enemies, including skins. ** When changing to the element of darkness, Lux cries out, "The horror! The horror!" This is a direct reference to the last words of Mr. Kurtz in Joseph Conrad's novel [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heart_of_Darkness Heart of Darkness.] These words were the realization of the evils that humanity has committed in the name of "progress" and "civilization" and the dismay of the truth of his (and humanity's) true nature: evil. They were also the expressions of his dismay at the futility of hope and humanity's pursuit of knowledge and understanding, which Hope and Understanding are often symbolized by light and illumination (see Kurtz's Intended). What this means is True Enlightenment is Darkness. The image of Lux as a guiding light is as foolish as the image of Kurtz that Kurtz's Intended was so devoted to. Upon gaining full elemental power i.e. Enlightenment, Lux reveals her true form: Darkness. This is further reinforced by her quote, "Everyone has a dark side.", an idea Christopher Marlow could not bring to light. *Lux spawns into the game in form. Twice during a game, once she's earned enough Elemental Power, she may empower herself with a basic elements and transform her appearance. *This skin modifies the appearance of the Elemental Ward skin (purchased separately) to match Lux's current form (for wards placed by Lux). *The following chart denotes what combinations of the basic elements produce each final transformation: ⇒ ⇐ ⇓ ⇘ ⇙ ⇓ ⇑ ⇗ ⇖ ⇑ ⇒ ⇐ Relations * Lux is 's younger sister. * Lux and are suspected to be in a relationship. ** A photograph of the pair together was revealed during An Ancient Mystery In Runeterra. ** The Howling Abyss shopkeeper and Ezreal's uncle, Lyte, asks him: "Is it true what I've heard about and ... hmm?") * Lux and 's rivalry might stem from conflicting viewpoints regarding Demacia and its nobility (in the Grand Duelist's eyes the Lady of Luminosity submitted to the very traditions she despises) Category:Champion trivia Category:Lux